Better not to say goodbye
by Fullmoontonightt
Summary: Derek comes back to Beacon Hills after leaving with Cora for two months. But will Stiles forgive him for leaving without saying goobye? Cute Sterek fluff and fight.


Derek stared at the Stilinski house. He could hear Stiles walking around in the kitchen, could smell Stiles' delicious scent. He only now realized how much he had missed that scent. It made him crazy with lust, wanting to take Stiles, claim him right there in the kitchen, but Derek had to calm himself down. He should be glad if Stiles even wanted to talk to him, wanted to face him. After all, he had just left, without saying goodbye, two months ago.

Cora had needed the break and to be honest, so did Derek. But Derek's wolf had whined in complains, angry about not taking his mate with him on this trip. Derek knew he couldn't have, his life wasn't some road trip movie, Stiles wouldn't have gone with him, Stiles didn't even know how Derek felt about him.

At first Derek hadn't even known himself, he couldn't grasp why he was so attracted to Stiles, why he had this urge to protect him, why he saw Stiles as his and his alone, but after hanging out with the boy more, Derek had known. He was in love with Stiles. _Great_.

Derek had tossed and turned whether he should say goodbye to Stiles or not. In the end, he went for the last option, it just made leaving a whole lot easier. Derek knew he wouldn't have been able to leave if he had went to see Stiles. He would have wanted to stay home, with his mate.

He heard Stiles tossing around with pans in the kitchen. He knew that if Stiles had started cooking already, the Sheriff would be home soon. It was now or never.

As he walked towards the front door, Derek's nerves were starting to get to him. What if Stiles would slam the door in his face? That he never wanted to see Derek again. Or even worse what if Stiles hadn't even cared that Derek had left? Derek inhaled deeply and quickly knocked on the door, there would be no turning back now. He heard Stiles complaining about how these charities always choose the worst times to come, but that it could also be girl scout cookies, which he wouldn't have a problem with. Derek just had to smile at that, he had missed Stiles' babbling. But his smile quickly disappeared since Stiles was coming closer and closer.

The door opened and Stiles stepped outside, his face lit up with surprise. God, Derek had missed that face, the contrast of his dark brown moles on his pale skin and of course those golden eyes. Which now looked at him questioning.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Hi Stiles."

"You're back."

"Yeah," Derek said and paused, not knowing what to say next, damn it, he knew he should have prepared something, now he looks like a complete idiot.

Just when he was about to open his mouth, Stiles moved forward and tackled Derek into a hug. Derek just froze, he absolutely hadn't expected that. When Derek realised he wasn't returning the hug he quickly wrapped his arms around Stiles. The hug ended way too fast according to Derek's wolf. But Derek was actually really glad, the hug showed that Stiles didn't hate him. At least, not a lot.

"I take that as a sign you're not mad?" Derek asked, unsure what to think of that hug.

"Oh no, I'm still mad." Stiles said. "I just have been wanting to do that."

After that he turned around and walked into the house, just before entering the kitchen he looked at Derek. "What are you waiting for? Come on sourwolf, help me cook."

Derek huffed out a laugh but followed. Stiles already stood in the kitchen and handed Derek a knife and an onion. Derek accepted them and started chopping.

"So Derek, where did you go?"

"Well, we couldn't decide at first," Derek felt his cheeks warming up. "but in the end we went to the mountains."

"Good."

What followed after that can only be described as awkward. Stiles had apparently decided to not say a word to Derek, the only sound in the kitchen was the chopping of the vegetables. It went on for a couple of minutes and Derek was beginning to feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry." Derek said while looking at his freshly cut veggies.

"You better be." Stiles spat. During which he made sure to look Derek in the eye and show his anger. "You don't just leave like that, okay?"

"I just thought it would be better not to say goodbye."

"How could it ever be better to not say goodbye?"

Derek didn't answer immediately, because he wasn't sure what to say.

"When you know you won't be able to leave after saying goodbye."

Stiles was quiet after that, his expression changing from anger to relief to doubt. Derek was dying to know what he was thinking.

"Why wouldn't you be able to leave?" Stiles said, his tone filled with confusion, but also a little bit of hope.

Hope? Did Derek really get that right? Why would Stiles be hopeful right now? He didn't really have a reason to, did he? Derek then rethought the situation, Stiles words echoing through his mind, _why wouldn't you be able to leave?_ Wait, what? Would it be possible that Stiles would see me as more than friends? That would be why Stiles was so upset. He really cared about Derek. That's the only reason Stiles would sound hopeful, because he wanted Derek to admit his feelings to him. Which would mean Stiles has feeling for Derek. Derek was stunned by this and couldn't help but smile, he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care, there was a chance Stiles liked him back and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Slowly he took a couple of steps forward and cupped Stiles' face in his hands.

"Because of this Stiles." Derek said while he placed his lips on Stiles' and kissed him. For a moment Stiles didn't move but then he melted into the kiss, returning the soft and slow kiss. Derek opened his mouth and before he even had the chance to get his tongue out, Stiles' tongue had already entered Derek's mouth. Derek then slammed Stiles into the kitchen counter and their kiss deepened, their tongues now battling for dominance. Then after, who knows how much time, they parted.

"Ah, I see."


End file.
